


Country boy, I love you

by dashvroomvroomarmboonboon



Series: Seventeen fics but as Vines [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan is alone, Halloween, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, SeokSoo, Soonhoon - Freeform, Vernon has an annual halloween party which is a bad idea, jeongcheol - Freeform, meanie, meanie are Very Gay, verkwan, wonwoo is a country boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashvroomvroomarmboonboon/pseuds/dashvroomvroomarmboonboon
Summary: On the night of Vernon's annual Halloween party, Wonwoo channels his inner cowboy, and Mingyu puts on an inflatable cow costume. Chaos ensues.This is just kinda OT13 at a halloween party together and it's a mess just like I'm sure it would be in real life :')
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Seventeen fics but as Vines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Country boy, I love you

“Wonwoo, come _out_ of the closet.”

“Mingyu. We’re dating. I’ve been out for five years.”

“No, no, I know you’re _gay_ , my tongue was in your mouth ten minutes ago. I meant physically step outside of the closet.”

“No.”

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu sighed, leaning his forehead against the door of the closet, “Please come out. I can’t be a cow if I don’t have my cowboy with me.” Mingyu looked sadly down at his inflatable cow costume.

“I look ridiculous.”

“ _You_ look ridiculous? I have utters! You squeezed one earlier.”

“Yeah but you look cute in the onesie thing, I look like someone who advertises that they have free candy in their van.”

“I bet you don’t.”

“Trust me Mingyu, I do. I can’t wear this outside.”

“But the Halloween party is starting!”

“Everyone can go without seeing me tonight. They won’t ever let me live this costume down.”

“Wonwoo, come on! I have a key to the closet, I can just get in if you don’t open up.”

There was a sigh and then a muttered, ‘fine’, and a click was heard as the door swung open.

Mingyu bounced excitedly up and down as the door swung open, letting out an ear-splitting shriek as he laid eyes on his boyfriend. Wonwoo stood in the closet, purple and blue flannel on and tucked into blue jeans, a brown leather belt wrapped around his waist. On his feet were intricately decorated cowboy boots, and on his head a stylish brown cowboy hat. Mingyu lunged forwards, squeezing Wonwoo in as tight of a hug as he could then holding the boy at arms length to survey him once more.

“You look adorable!”

“Mingyu, I look like Doug Dimmadome’s son.”

“And it’s _adorable_!”

Wonwoo’s frown deepened as Mingyu tugged him out of their small closet, dragging him to the front door. Wonwoo barely was able to grab his keys before he was whisked out of the door, tugging it closed behind him and quickly locking it. 

“Come on!”

\--

Wonwoo stepped into Vernon’s annual halloween party with his head cast down on his cowboy boots, Mingyu’s hand still held firmly in his own. The first to see him were Seungcheol and Jeonghan, in costume as Lilo and Stitch. Seungcheol was wearing a cheap, blue, stitch-themed onesie, however Jeonghan’s red dress was definitely meant for a woman, cut off barely halfway down his thigh and cups probably stuffed with tissues. He was also wearing leaf covered arm bands and a matching headband, but neither accessory drew attention away from the length of his dress.

“Where did you get that?” Mingyu snickered at Jeonghan, reaching out to squeeze the fake boob.

“My mom had this from when she was younger and I’m still kinda horrified that this was on her before it was on me.” Jeonghan’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment and Wonwoo only raised his head up enough to see the hem of the dress, which required him to raise his head, actually, a lot. 

Seungcheol burst into giggles, reaching out to tug at the hat’s strap that hung below Wonwoo’s chin, “Howdy partner.”

“Shut up, you look like a blueberry.” Wonwoo mumbled, squeezing Mingyu’s hand tighter in embarrassment. Mingyu cooed, pinching Wonwoo’s burning cheek and Wonwoo groaned, shoving Mingyu away from him.

“I’m gonna go get something to drink, I’ll be back.” Mingyu excused himself, leaving the sad cowboy to roam around the party by himself.

Wonwoo passed Vernon in bunny ears and a bowtie, Roger Rabbit, and beside him, Seungkwan, dressed in an alarmingly similar dress to Jeonghan, though his went down to his feet (clad in red sparkly high heels), and there was a slit up the thigh. Why half of his friends were dressed in drag, he had no idea. He also had no idea why they looked so good in it. 

Then there was Jun and Minghao, the older man dressed in all yellow with a giant hat on, and Minghao in a monkey costume. Wonwoo made his way over to the pair, “Who are you supposed to be?”

Jun looked at him as if Wonwoo had just insulted his family, “I’m the man in the yellow hat, and he’s Curious George. Educate yourself, cowboy.” Wonwoo wanted to laugh at their costumes, but Minghao looked adorable in that monkey costume, and Jun looked good in yellow. 

Mingyu came back with two beers, handing one to Wonwoo and keeping one for himself, Wonwoo cracked his open with the edge of the table, realizing that he looked like a ridiculously stereotypical cowboy and sighing.

“Did you see Chan? He’s adorable! Jeonghan said he made him go like that, but Chan doesn’t look happy at all.” Mingyu pointed towards the youngest man in the room, baby bonnet around his head and pacifier hanging from where it was clipped to his shirt, the frown on his face too hard-set to fit the pacifier inside of. Wonwoo snorted, taking a sip of his beer and cringing slightly at the taste. 

A few drinks later and Wonwoo was sitting on the couch, beside Soonyoung, dressed in bright orange and black stripes, and JIhoon, bear-eared headband on his head and red crop-top on, exposing a tiny sliver of his tummy before his yellow sweatpants began. Jisoo was sitting on a chair, halo supported by thin wire hovering over his head, wriggling slightly every time he moved it. And Seokmin, seated practically on his lap, with red devil horns and a tail clipped to his jeans. As cute as the couple looked together, neither of them was fit to be the devil. 

Mingyu, by now, was considerably drunk, sitting on the floor between Wonwoo’s feet with his arms wrapped around Wonwoo’s calves. He leaned his head back, stupid grin on his face as his eyes slid partially into focus while looking at Wonwoo.

Mingyu hummed softly, reaching up to brush his fingers over Wonwoo’s cheeks and sang, “Country boy, I love you~” Sticking his tongue out for god knows what reason

The moment would have been semi-romantic had Seungkwan not puked immediately after, but whether it was from the drinks or the disgusting scene Mingyu had just created, no one knew. Wonwoo gently closed Mingyu’s mouth, the man having left it open, (probably unconsciously), and hoped against all hope that he’d forget this by the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another one-shot in this series, and I have another separate fic altogether, so if you'd like to read those, go ahead! Thank you, I hope you enjoy! :) (Also if you want to see a vine done that I haven't done yet, feel free to request one! <3 )


End file.
